


Not Fooling Anyone

by NobodyKnows_U



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Let's Say this Takes Place Somewhere after 3A, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnows_U/pseuds/NobodyKnows_U
Summary: "Why on earth would you set me up on a date?"Maddie paused, placing her fork back down before lifting her head to look at him impatiently, almost as if she expected the discussion to be done with already. "Because you're single. And you haven’t been on a date in ages, it will be good for you."Hen scoffed next to him. "Don't forget the part where he hadn’t gotten laid in forever.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1094





	Not Fooling Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff I felt compelled to write, in almost one sitting.  
> Secret relationship trope is an all time favorite so... hope you like it <3

Maybe Buck should have seen it coming.

The whole day Hen and Chimney were staring at him weirdly, whispering among themselves while huddled in the corner. He thought about asking Bobby about it, but that went out the window when he saw him sending him knowing glances throughout the day.

His next option was Eddie, but every time he tried to drag him aside the alarm would go off. They had a few rough calls which left him too exhausted to do so instead of taking a well-deserved nap. Eventually he volunteered himself to do the inventory count just to get away from them the minute they got back from a call.

He was just about done stocking the last of the supplies on the shelf when he heard the door close behind him loudly. He jumped, head twirling around and relaxed immediately upon seeing the newcomer. _Eddie._

"Oh, hey…" Buck let out with a chuckle. "You startled me–"

The rest of the sentence was cut short when Eddie took the last steps towards him in a blink of an eye. And before Buck knew what was happening, he was shoved to the wall, warm lips pressed firmly against his own, and strong hands crawling behind his neck.

Buck gasped into the kiss, which had Eddie humming in satisfaction as he nipped on his bottom lip roughly. "Hey." Eddie murmured, pulling away only to place open-mouth kisses on his throat, slowly licking his way to his collarbone.

"Umm…" Buck breathed out, his brain working overtime to stifle an embarrassing moan from escaping when Eddie's mouth moved to the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean I am all for a little manhandling –"

Eddie laughed against his skin which caused shivers to run down Buck's spine from the new sensation, and he gripped Eddie's waist harder to focus, "–but aren’t you the one who said 'no fooling around at work'?"

"You want me to stop?" Eddie paused, retracting his mouth and tilted his head back to look at him. He made a move to pull back completely and Buck practically yanked him back in an almost pathetic protest.

"No, no. Like I said, I'm not complaining."

Eddie laughed; his hands slid down to grab Buck's waist. "Okay then…" that was all he said before he went back to assaulting Buck's neck.

Buck tried, very hard, to keep his breathing under control. He felt seconds away from having his brain short circuit entirely when Eddie's sucked roughly on the spot between his throat and shoulder, it was almost as if he was marking him.

That's when the light bulb went off in his head. T _hat's exactly what his boyfriend was doing._ And Buck couldn’t stop the smug grin from forming on his face. "Wait a minute…" he started amused. "Is this about that call earlier?

Eddie froze and Buck's grin grew. "It is, isn’t it?" a loud snort bubbled from his throat. "It's about that woman who was flirting with me…"

"No." Eddie said, not sounding at all convincing as he pulled back to look at him again. "It has nothing to do –"

 _"Holy shit!_ " Buck laughed in glee and Eddie grimaced. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not." Eddie shook his head with an eye roll, but Buck didn’t buy it. Instead he only pulled Eddie closer to rest their foreheads together.

"You totally are!" Buck smirked, relishing in the way Eddie groaned and closed his eyes. "Is this because she was relentless or because she tried to grab my ass –"

Eddie let out a growl before launching forwards and smashing their lips in a senseless kiss. One that left his knees wobbling in a way he would undoubtedly sunk to a puddle on the floor if Eddie wasn’t holding him upright.

"Didn’t peg you for the possessive type _, Edmundo_." Buck teased once they broke apart for air, panting the words weakly.

"Don't." Eddie warned, voice raw. And Buck wasn’t sure whether he referred to the comment in general or the use of his full name.

"Hey you started it!"

Eddie gave him an unimpressed glare and lessen his grip, withdrawing away with just a hint of a fond smile before he moved to pick up the discarded clipboard on the floor. Buck realized somewhere along the way it fell from his hands when Eddie all but pounced at him. But all he could do was stay glued to the wall dumbstruck.

"By the way, Cap send me to get you, dinner is almost ready." Eddie murmured, putting the clipboard down on the shelf.

Buck stared at his boyfriend in shock, eyes darting to the not-so-subtle problem he left him with then back to the man responsible. "Are you kiddin me?"

"What?" Eddie asked, suddenly finding his nails far too interesting as he picked at them. But Buck could see the smirk on his face.

"You know what! You come in here, practicality attacking me –"

"If I recall correctly, you weren’t complaining." Eddie pointed out with a laugh.

"And then you're just gonna walk away after your little jealous reclaiming?" Buck hissed, ignoring the interruption. "Like nothing happened?"

"We're at work Buck." Eddie simply stated, clearly fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Or did you really think we were gonna have sex in here?"

Buck huffed, cheeks burning. "You're the one who jumped me!" he reminded, finally pealing himself off the wall. He made a move to walk pass him, heading to the door when a firm hand gripping his arm brought him to a halt.

Eddie's face quickly came into view, his expression softer than before. "I'm sorry, _cariño_." He whispered, hand reaching to brush his cheek and he let out a deep sigh. "You're right. I was jealous."

Buck scoffed, melting under the touch non the less. "I knew it!"

Eddie did roll his eyes that time but leaned in to peck his lips tenderly. "I saw the way she touched you and all I saw was _red_. I was very close to marching over there and pushing her off you."

"How man-cave of you." Buck joked, earning a groan. "Instead you just decided to wait till you can have your way with me and leave hickeys all over me, huh? To tell everyone to back-off?"

"That's not –"

"I never said I didn’t like it." Buck interjected with a chuckle, he let his hands travel up and down Eddie's bicep, silently admiring the tones muscles under the fabric of his shirt. Enjoying the way Eddie shivered even more. "I actually _loved_ it, very hot."

" _And I love you."_ Eddie blurted with a lopsided smile, pressing their foreheads together, only momentarily because Buck busted into laughter to which Eddie frowned in offense.

"Now you're getting all mushy…" Buck giggled in explanation. "I thought that was my job in this relationship."

"We can share." Eddie shrugged, the smile returning to his features. It turned into a fond one, the kind he saved just for him. "I don't mind sharing."

Buck resist the snort and quietly moved closer, hand brushing over Eddie's jaw, fingers tailing down to play with the collar of his uniform. "Of course." He nodded, cheeks hurting from the wide grin splitting on his face. "I love you too, very much." he added after a moment, heart racing when Eddie's only reply was to tilt his head and brush their noses.

And Buck thought that was it in regards of sappiness for the day, and then Eddie had to open his mouth again.

_"Yo te quiero más"._

_He swore sometimes his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing to his weak heart._ Because the words left him panting heavily and heart beating fast enough to explode out of his chest. It wasn’t the first time Eddie told him he loved him, not by a long shot. But Buck, being the hopeless pile of paddy that he is, still nearly melted inside and out at the words. A part of him feared he might always will, still not grasping how he got to be so lucky in the first place.

They haven’t been together long, officially at least. Unofficially they have been dancing around their feelings for quite some time; some people – mainly Maddie, Chimney and Hen – would joke that they were practicality dating already without realizing. And it took them longer than they cared to admit to a _ctually_ realize it and get their act together. And it wasn’t that they wanted to keep it from their friends, or planned to, but they figured they deserved to get their footing on the relationship before subjecting themselves to the endless stream of teasing they will relentlessly receive. Well _that_ and the fact that sneaking around was a turn on Buck didn’t know he _wanted._

Now, they were nearing the two months mark without telling some of the most important people in their lives.

Christopher knew of course and proved to be quite good at keeping it to himself too. Eddie and Buck were surprised when the kid didn’t blab the first chance he got, given how enthusiastically he reacted when they told him. Bobby knew too. They did the mature thing and met at his office, ready to come clean and file the HR paperwork required. Granted they barely managed to get a word in before Bobby pulled out two folders at the top of his desk, handing them with a knowing smile and a snarky comment or two; something along the lines of 'finally' and a 'long time coming' leaving them with burning ears and something about keeping it professional at the station.

Buck wasn’t trying to hide their relationship, and he was sure Eddie wasn’t as well, it just proved to be easier. They will tell them eventually, one of these days someone is bound to walk in on them, especially if Eddie keeps reacting this way when jealous. But right now, he couldn’t help but feel as though his boyfriend was trying to win some type of challenge here, which he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was which of them was cheesier.

 _"You always need to come up on top, don’t you, Diaz."_ Buck exhaled shakily.

Eddie's eyes darken a little and Buck breath caught in his throat from the intensity his gaze, which cast down to his throat, where a bruise was already forming. And Buck realized for the first time that the top two buttons of his uniform were open, when did that happen he had no idea.

"We should go upstairs before someone comes looking for us." Eddie said, eyes flickering from Buck's eyes to his lips. But he made no move to let go yet, fingers digging deep on their place at Buck's hips.

"Yeah…" Buck nodded, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, not missing the whimper Eddie poorly attempted to stifle. Smiling in victory Buck swiftly pulled him by his shirt collar into one last kiss – a rather filthy one – before breaking apart suddenly and walking to the door, leaving a confusingly dazed Eddie staring after him.

Buck buttoned up his uniform hastily and run his fingers through his hair before twitching the doorknob, opening the door a crack before realizing Eddie hasn’t moved yet.

"You coming?" he threw his boyfriend a glance over his shoulder, rising an amused eyebrow. Eddie was nodding slowly, shuffling uncomfortably in his spot.

"Yeah you go, I'll be there in a minute." Eddie coughed to disguise his somewhat wrecked voice.

Buck laughed with a shake of the head. "Whatever you need big-guy." He quipped before walking out.

And he swore he saw a flash of Eddie's scowl as he did.

**\--**

Buck was both surprised and pleased to see Athena sitting at the table, chatting away with Hen when he reached the top of the stairs. Chimney was humming to himself as he set the table, and Bobby was just turning off the stove, rubbing his hands on a towel as he approached them.

"Well look who dropped by, if it isn’t the most badass cop in LA." Buck cried out cheerily and Athena rolled her eyes, her fond smile betraying her attempt to come across annoyed.

" _Buckaroo_ …" sometimes Buck swore she and Bobby must be practicing in order to get the sheer nickname to sound so scolding.

"Athena," he said in reply, bending down to kiss her cheek before rounding the table and sitting next to Hen.

Athena was shaking her head at him, the smile still there though, so he took it as a win. Before he could ask what was for dinner, the smell making his mouth water already, Chimney plumped down beside Athena, frowning at him.

"Where's your better half?" he asked tauntingly.

Buck shrugged, eyes snapping to the food Bobby began to place at the table, stomach grumbling loudly. "I dunno, bathroom?" whether the lie came off as a question or an answer was unclear.

Chimney squinted his eyes at him, unconvinced. "He went down to get you like ten minutes ago…" he pointed out before declaring first dibs on the mashed potatoes, much to Hen's dismay.

Buck felt a certain irritation along with nerves bubbling inside him. "I don’t know where he is Chim," he called out with more force than necessarily, not missing how Bobby held back a snort as he sat down, clearly aware of the exact opposite. "I am not his keeper!"

Chimney choked at that, desperately reaching out for his water glass while Hen laughed, even Athena looked amused

"I'm not so sure about that…" Hen mumbled under her breath.

Buck sent her a glare, choosing it's best to just hurry up and stuff his face with food to avoid fueling the fire. He was halfway there when Eddie all but ran towards the table, sliding down smoothly to the empty chair on Buck's right.

"There you are man." Chimney called with a mouth full. "What happened? Things got rough in there or somethings?" he quipped.

Eddie froze, eyes budging as he glanced from Buck to Chimney. "What?"

Chimney raised an eyebrow, dropping his fork to his plate. "The bathroom, man. That’s were you were, no?"

"Oh yeah, right…" Eddie chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair – and Buck fallowed the movement, once again glad Eddie grew it out, if only for the ruggedness it added to his already amazing features. A voice in his head scoffed saying it's probably cause he liked to run his fingers through it himself or grab into it during _other_ activities.

That just made his mind flash back to the night before, and the memory only intensified when Eddie's voice broke his thoughts by moaning too loud, _and too inappropriately,_ as he took a bite of his food.

Buck forced himself to think of his grandma in a bikini, or worse, Athena and Bobby in the throes of passion to keep the blush off his face and the rest of him calm.

Chimney and Hen continued to glimpse at Eddie skeptically the entire time but did not voice it. Buck noticed the not so secret look they shared, almost as if in wordless conversation. And he once again found himself dreading of whatever they were up to.

He mostly succeeded in focusing on eating his food, laughing at the stories Athena told them about her crazy calls that day. His heart skipped a bit when Eddie's hand creeped under the table to grab his, all while his eyes fully trained on Athena too. 

Buck was too busy sneaking a peek from the corner of his eye, watching as Eddie's eyes crinkled as he laughed, and the way the throaty sound made him feel all gooey like a pathetic teenager having a first crush. So, of-course he didn’t notice his sister's arrival until Chimney calling out her name almost caused him to fall off his chair in surprise. He probably would have if Eddie didn’t grab his shoulder to steady him.

"You okay there, Buck?" Maddie asked as she bend down to peck Chimney in greeting, and if he didn’t know any better, he'd say she was somewhat proud at his clear distress. _Yeah, she was definitely in on it with the wonder twins who were snickering to themselves._

"I'm fine." Buck huffed his cheeks, face flushing. He looked over to his sister, noticing the familiar garment bag tightly in her grasp. He raised an eyebrow, opting it's better to find out what that was about faster than what she was doing at station to begin with… beside he had a suspicion he'll find out the answer to both in no time.

"What's that?"

Maddie fallowed his gaze, a smirk growing on her face. "It's clothes. Your clothes, the fancy ones." she answered sweetly, placing the bag on one of the empty chairs carefully before settling down next to Chimney.

Buck pursed his lips. "And why did you abuse your key privileges to steal my clothes?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I didn’t steal them, I brought them for you." She said as if it explained everything and not confused him farther.

Buck narrowed his eyes dangerously as he glared at her. _"Why?"_

"Because you'll need them after your shift."

Buck took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure, _he had a feeling he knew where this was going._ "Why?"

By now the table was completely silent, every pair of eyes trained on them in suspense, he could tell Eddie even grew tense beside him.

"Because you have a date waiting." Maddie said with a shrug, reaching out to grab herself a plate. Nobody made a sound, or moved aside from Maddie, and all Buck could do was glare at her, mouth hanging open.

_A what now?_

"I do?" Buck asked dumbly, blinking at her still stunned.

"Yes. I already texted you the details. You'll like him, totally your type. Funny, charming, smart…" Maddie stated sending him a sly look. "Also, he's very, very handsome."

"Careful there." Chimney joked beside her and Maddie rolled her eyes at him, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Buck saw Eddie's jaw clench and his hand searched under the table again to grip his leg in reassurance. He turned back to his sister, not before catching Bobby looking torn between concerned and entertained, and Hen and Athena gaping in amusement at the whole situation.

_"Why on earth would you set me up on a date?"_

Maddie paused, placing her fork back down before lifting her head to look at him impatiently, almost as if she expected the discussion to be done with already. "Because you're single. And you haven’t been on a date in ages, it will be good for you."

Hen scoffed next to him. "Don't forget the part where he hadn’t gotten laid in forever.

Buck's face turned red in frustration and self-consciousness by the absolutely false statement; Eddie even cleared his throat forcefully as he tried to mask the snort threatening to escape.

"Yeah that too." Maddie hummed to Hen's comment. "What has it been? Months? A year? I think you could use some unwinding." she teased, causing a round of laugher from the others. Even Bobby joined in and Buck was contemplated if he could kick him in the shin and successfully blame it on Chimney.

"Hey!" Buck coaxed out eventually still fighting a losing battle with his face. "For the record I don’t need your help getting laid. I get laid plenty thank you very much _, just ask Eddie_!"

Everyone froze, the room grew so silent you could hear a pin drop. And it took a solid minute for Buck to realize what he just said and why everyone stared at him with a dropped jaw. He grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly. He basically just outed his relationship.

" _Shit_."

He expected a round of what-when-who-and-how being tossed at them along with a few flippant, wise-ass commentary and maybe an unimpressed glare from Eddie for his usual foot-in- mouth habit. What he did not expect however, was for his sister to let out a deafening squeal that cause everyone to cringe and jump.

" _I told you!"_ Maddie screamed in glee, shooting up to her feet and outreaching a greedy hand, palm opening and closing in wait. "I told you I can get him to confess!"

"Technically, it was more of a slip than a confession." Hen chuckled, her hand dipping into her pocket to pull out her wallet while Chimney did the same with a prolonged grumble.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Still counts. _Pay up_!"

All Buck could do was watch in shock as Athena and Bobby took out their wallets as well, Bobby in slight sour and Athena with a shit-eating grin. "I gotta say –" she passed the bills over to Maddie's eager hand "–I had my doubts it'll work, but well played."

Maddie grinned smugly and rounded out the last of the money before sitting back down. "Oh please. Eddie was pretty close to exploding."

"No kiddin." Chimney snorted, grinning from ear to ear. "The green-eyed monster was ready to combust when you mention getting Buck laid."

"Excuse me?" Eddie growled and his voice startled Buck from his frozen state, he turned to his boyfriend with a shake of the head.

"That's what you're focusing on?" he wondered in disbelief. "Not the part where they all knew about us, but the part about you being jealous?"

"I wasn’t jealous." Eddie murmured under his breath, his face red, he earned himself more than one eyeroll at that.

"Oh, yes you were." Maddie sing-sang,

"Incredibly so." Chimney added smugly.

"You were _this –"_ Hen pinched her thumb and index finger together with a smirk, "– close to yanking Buck over and proving to everyone he's _'taken'_ just like you almost did on that call earlier."

The remark made the others laugh once again and Eddie bit his tongue to not snap at them while Buck gave each of them a sharp scowl.

"How did you even find out?" he directed the question at them all, but kept his eyes on his sister, choosing it's best to deflect the conversation away from Eddie. He will tackle the upsetting fact they all placed bets on them at a later date, feeling like he had enough embarrassment for one day as it is.

" _Find out?"_ Maddie barked in laughter like a madwoman, shaking her head as if it's the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"The question would imply there was something _to 'find out'._ " Chimney chimed in, still smug as ever. "And since we all knew pretty much the second you came in after you got your heads out of your asses… we didn't need to find out anything."

"He's right." Athena agreed and Buck gasped at her in offense. She simply arched an eyebrow knowingly. "It was pretty obvious, Buckaroo."

"There's a reason I had the HR forms ready." Bobby noted, patting Eddie on the shoulder. "Though I had them sitting on my desk for months at that point."

" _Oh Dios mío!"_ Eddie let out a sigh, he rubbed his face and Buck caught a faint strain of curses being mumbled to his hand.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry to inform you guys –" Hen waved her hand between Buck and Eddie mockingly "–but you two are about as subtle as Eddie's jealousy."

Eddie groaned dramatically enough to make Chimney proud before flinging a pea at Hen using his fork. Hen snickered loudly as she dodged it with grace while Eddie already moved to haul another one.

"Now, now children." Bobby exclaimed, an amused and fond expression dancing on his face as he tried to convey authority to his voice – he failed miserably. "No playing with food at my station."

Eddie paused, the pea still at the ready on the tip of his fork while Hen was midway of using a protesting Buck as her shield. The two shared a look before nodding in sync, letting out an untied, "Yes Cap."

Buck shook out of Hen's grasp and rolled his eyes, a _nd they call him the immature one?_ He supplied them all with one more look of deep resentment before throwing his hands up in pure defeat.

"Okay then…" he glanced over to Maddie with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing there isn’t really a date waiting for me tonight?"

Maddie gave him a look – one he came to associate with exasperated adoration, it's a look he received a lot – before she rolled her eyes. "Oh no, there is."

Buck blinked. "What?"

"With Eddie, Buck." Maddie said as if explaining to a child. "You're going on the date with Eddie."

"I am?"

"He is?"

Maddie looked seconds away from standing up to smack them both upside the head. "Yes. Oh, and don’t worry Eddie, Hen and Karen had already agreed to take Christopher for a sleepover with Denny for the night. And I brought some clothes for you too, they're in the locker room."

Eddie nodded dumbstruck at her, looking too scared to dispute her and Buck felt his cheeks burning again. There was a silent finality to Maddie's words, and everybody rapidly resumed to eat their food. No one talked for a while as if to allow Eddie and Buck to wrap their heads around what happened. He saw Eddie stewing in his thoughts, food untouched and Buck felt like his own brain is working overtime.

 _They all know, no… knew. The entire damn time._ He began to recall all of the pointless time they spent sneaking around, suddenly remembering snide comments and winks and whispers proving they weren’t fooling anyone. He felt like an idiot, but he was a happy idiot, so he figured he could live with that at least.

"So…" Buck cleared his throat, making everyone to look up at him, however he chose to pick at his food aimlessly instead of looking at any of them. "They all know then." The obvious observation was directed to his boyfriend.

Eddie let out a laugh. "I guess so." Buck dared to peek a glance at him and saw a dazzling smile aimed solely for him that put his mind at ease instantly. He relaxed even more when Eddie grabbed his hand a second later.

"Well…" Buck sighed, doing Eddie one better and intertwined their fingers together on the table. "I guess we weren’t fooling anyone, huh?

Eddie seemed to ignore the chorus of five ' _duh'_ thrown their way just as firmly as Buck, he squeezed at their joined hands and beamed brightly. "No, I guess not."

Buck bit his lip, striving to not grin like a buffoon when an epiphany occurred to him. He smirked. "Which means I can do this." he announce cheekily before leaning in for a kiss, Eddie one step ahead already meeting him halfway with a gentle hand cupping his jaw. Their smiling made it difficult to deepen it in any way, but they powered trough.

He partially heard a few _'awws_ ' tossed around, and a chain of coughing – without a doubt from Bobby – but mostly Buck just heard Chimney's loud cry.

" _Oh, c'mon guys, there's a perfectly empty room downstairs! I'm trying to eat here!"_


End file.
